BOM48: Przybycie demona
Kashar, Destinoter i Paravos wykończyli ostatnich ludzi Generała. - Idźcie do szefa - powiedział demon pogody - Ja się zajmę jeszcze samym staruchem Obaj teleportowali się. Kashar parsknął pod nosem "idioci". Potem zaczął podążać w stronę przebywania Generała. Po chwili oberwał ognistą kulą. Naprzeciw niego stał Orlando. - Jeszcze wielu nas tutaj jest, nie wykończycie nas tak łatwo - zaśmiał się zdejmując karabin z pleców i strzelając do przeciwnika - Zobaczymy - Bane, co ty kombinujesz? - spytał Anthag - Mieliśmy wrócić z Kapciosem - odparł - I wrócimy - A dlaczego tak się zakolegowałeś z Inuictusem? - Jest kluczem do pokonania go. Jak pewnie widziałeś, ten impek w tym świecie ma naprawdę spory pokład mocy. Spokojnie, nigdy nie zawiodłem, nawet w walce ze Śmiercią. W odpowiednim momencie zawezwę was. BakuGalaxy nie musiało regenerować sił. Walka w umyśle Obłoka nie zużyła sił fizycznych, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zdołali dojść do Kartaru. Ich oczom ukazało się wiele trupów. Większość ludzi, która wyruszyła walczyć z siłami demona, zginęła. Reszta zaś próbowała przeżyć, jednak Pactus, Paravos i Destinoter skutecznie dobijali przeżyłych. Obie ekipy spotkały się. Pactus na dzień dobry dostał kopniakiem w twarz od Dancera. Zdrajca padł na ziemię a spod głowy zaczęła wylewać się krew. - Ej, ale to było lekko... - Spokojnie - odezwał się jeden z facetów w czarnym kapturze - Nie lubiliśmy go, wyświadczyliście nam przysługę - Interesuje nas tylko gdzieście zgubili Inucitusa - powiedział drugi - Bo szukaliśmy go po całej okolicy, ale ciężko go znaleźć, czyżby maskował swoją moc? - Bez różnicy - przerwał mu pierwszy - Gdy Obłok się zjawi, znajdzie go bez problemu - Taa, w sumie racja, no dobra dzieciaki, skoro pozbyliście się tego śmiecia - wskazał na krwawiącego Pactusa - To pozwolimy wam żyć, ale nie wchodźcie w drogę naszemu szefowi, bo wtedy będzie naprawdę ciężko Gdy tylko zakończyli mówić, oddalili się. BakuGalaxy jedynie zmierzyło ich wzrokiem. Alex stwierdziła, że są to ludzie, którzy lata temu dali się złapać w geas, zaklęcie zabijające nieposłuszne osoby. Maja natomiast podeszła do Pactusa i zaczęła go leczyć. - Może i nie był zbyt w porządku - zaczęła - Ale nie można go tak zostawić, to przecież człowiek - Zostaw mnie - wysapał krztusząc się krwią - Paravos nałożył na mnie klątwę, nie pomożecie mi. Znajdźcie szybko Rexa, demon potrzebuje go do wypełnienia swojego planu, chce go wykorzystać... W tym momencie chłopak opuścił głowę. Tanaki próbowała zrobić jeszcze cokolwiek, ale ciało odmawiało jakichkolwiek reakcji na jej ruchy. Szybko stało się blade. Pod sztywnym ciałem była wielka kałuża krwi. Gotfryd, który był ranny i obolały zaczął się zastanawiać. - Na jaką cholerę jest mu chłopak? - Słyszałam, że Oculus Mundi można skompletować przy pomocy Oka Feniksa - odezwała się Aeopathila - Nieeee, to nie to, jeśliby tylko na tym mu zależało, to już przy pierwszy spotkaniu pozbawiłby go życia, aby następnie wessać moc Oka. Musi chodzić o coś jeszcze. - A tamta czarna bestia, którą widzieliśmy w momencie jego sprowadzania? - spytał Kayden - Nie wyglądała na bez znaczenia - Nic nie wymyślę, znowu mi słabo - Odpocznij, uratowałeś wielu ludzi - dodał Kayden - Gdyby Generał nie zabrał Gravitas Gun, byłoby mi łatwiej cię przenieść... Na wzniesieniu stało strzech mężczyzn. Jeden był potężnie zakuty w zbroję. Po jego lewej stronie stał zmiennokształtny wojownik, z którym mierzył się Kayden, zaś po prawej był Kalipso. - I co o tym sądzisz? - spytał ninja - Banda frajerów - odezwała się środkowa postać - Nie dość, że dają się obijać byle ifrytowi i jego gównianym sługusom, to jeszcze wzięli do pomocy dzieci, aby narazić je na śmierć. Szczerze mówiąc chciałbym od razu powstrzymać demona, a następnie powyrywać kończyny gołymi rękoma tym bałwanom, ale nasz plan zakłada wkroczenie na scenę trochę później - No tak, ale Apocalipsus wydaje się być niezagrożony - zauważył zmiennokształtny - Masz rację Yoshimo - przyznał zakuty - Zdobycie Oculus Mundi przez tego egocentrycznego zgniłego kazachstańskiego ogórka jest dla nas wielce nie na rękę. Kalipso, ciebie bardziej kojarzą, niż Yoshimo, a mnie w ogóle nie znają. W razie czego wspomóż dzieciaki, tylko pamiętaj, aby żaden ze sługusów demona, ani on sam nie dowiedział się o tobie, to bardzo ważne, abyśmy pozostali w tajemnicy do wejścia planu w drugą fazę - To wszystko na co cię stać Katshamand? - Cyrus wybuchnął śmiechem głaszcząc swoją broń - Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej, ale czego można się spodziewać po takim śmieciu jak ty - Cholerny miecz - pomyślał Katshamand próbując wstać. Próba podniesienia się zakończyła się bolesnym upadkiem - Jakim cudem tak szybko wyssał moje siły? - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Niestety, dobrze mnie znasz i wiesz co się z tobą stanie. Będziesz miał przyjemność mieszkać w moich specjalnych lochach i karmić mój umysł wspaniałą muzyką bólu - Ty naprawdę masz skrzywioną łepetynę - powiedziałem pojawiając się przed ifrytem - Oko Feniksa! Furia Ognistego Strażnika! Zaskoczony demon oberwał i wleciał w mur. Nie zrobiło to jednak na nim większego wrażenia i szybko wstał śmiejąc się. - Wy naprawdę jesteście ciency, myślałem że ktokolwiek zdoła mnie zadrapać - Pogrzany piekielnik, myśli że wszystko co robimy ma na celu zniszczenie go - uderzyłem się w twarz w reakcji na sytuację - Katshamand, dowiedziałeś się czegoś i tym mieczu? - Taaa, to bardzo specyficzne ostrze - zaczął, kiedy podszedł do niego jeden z wojowników Generała i zaczął go opatrywać - Wykonane z czarnego adamyntu, w środku zaś zaklęta jest esencja człowieka i esencja demona. Te dwie energie wytwarzają pomiędzy sobą negatywną energię, którą widzimy jako potężne zaburzenia mocy. Nie byłem w stanie użyć jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia w walce z nim, a co więcej to ostrze samo zmienia pozycję. Każde zetknięcie z nim wysysa potworne ilości sił witalnych i absorbuje je, aby stać się potężniejszą bronią - Skąd masz taką broń? - spytałem - Hehe, moja własna robota, ciało Executii - pochwalił się Oroshu - Podoba się? Czarna Brzytwa to naprawdę udana broń - Mam nadzieję, że Ostrze Zmierzchu okaże się wystarczająco silne... BakuGalaxy zaś chodziło bez celu po okolicy szukając jakiekolwiek żywej osoby. Ciało Pactusa już dawno rozpadło się w kupę gruzów. - Dość mężnie zniósł to zaklęcie - stwierdziła Maja - Szkoda, że wcześniej nie był tak silny - Czyli nikt nie ma pomysłu, gdzie może być Rex? - spytał Adi - Nie - odpowiedziano zgodnie - Wystarczy mu jakoś przekazać tylko to, że Apo chce go jakoś wykorzystać - odezwała się Alex - I tyle, nie trzeba go znajdować - Nie tylko ty jeszcze jesteś na niego zła? - zdziwiła się Ami - Myślałem, że już trochę ucichło, ale widać nie jestem sam - dodał Dancer - Mówiłem ci, że te durnie nic nie wiedzą - nagle ktoś się odezwał. Przed drużyną zmaterializował się Destinoter, a obok niego Paravos. Ten pierwszy zaraz kontynuował - Miałem rację, nie mają pojęcia gdzie jest chłopak - Spokojnie, przecież nie straciliśmy dużo czasu - zapewnił drugi zakapturzony - W sumie i tak to niewiele zmieni, zaraz wszystko się skończy - Ej, my tu jesteśmy - krzyknęła Alex wyjmując katanę - Dziewczynko, schowaj scyzoryk i wracaj do kuchni - odparł Destinoter zdejmując płaszcz. Miał zielony T-Shirt, czarne spodnie z paskiem ze złotą sprzączką, a przy nim cztery sztylety. Na plecach miał zaś kuszę. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna rzuciła się na faceta. Zanim podbiegła do niego, on już stał przy niej z ręką na jej szyi. - Co jest z tobą? - zdziwił się - Nie zablokowałaś mnie, równie dobrze gdybym chciał, to już byś była lżejsza o głowę Taiga nie zniechęcała się i zaczęła atakować, ten jednak nie ruszył się. Gdy zagłębiła w nim ostrze, ten po prostu zniknął. Oryginał okazał się stać nieco dalej. - Niby Flame Haze, a nie potrafi trafić - mówił dalej - Słabizna - To już nie ma znaczenia, szef już przybył - odezwał się Paravos, w momencie kiedy jego oczy zaświeciły jasnym światłem Apocalipsus zleciał z wielkiej wysokości uderzając gwałtownie w ziemię. Wywołana fala uderzeniowa zmiotła wszystkich z nóg, a miejsce, na którym wylądował mocno zagłębiło się. Ze swoim specyficznym uśmieszkiem zbadał pobliskich przeciwników. - Znudził mi się ten świat, czas wcielić plan w życie - zaczął - Części Oculus Mundi ma staruch, poczekamy na Kashara, do tego momentu te dzieciaki dostarczą mi rozrywki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex